Le visiteur
by QueenPotatos
Summary: La nuit venue, la douleur sur le bras gauche d'Hashirama se ravive. OS. Spoil du scan 681.


C'était toujours soudain, brutal et à la fois laissant une impression douce-amère, sensation qu'Hashirama lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur la nuit n'arrivait pas à définir. Il portait sa main mécaniquement sur son bras gauche et, la plupart du temps, n'y trouvait rien d'autre qu'une vague cicatrice, circulaire, irrégulière, là où le muscle de son biceps était le plus développé. Là où_ il_ l'avait mordu, sans ménagement.

La douleur était la même. Toujours. Que ses nuits soient calmes, remplies de cauchemar ou noyées dans le noir; il sentait ses dents pénétrer sa chair et la déchirer, emportant dans sa rage un morceau sanguinolent entre le bout de ses lèvres. Hashirama se réveillait toujours un peu trop tard mais, cela allait changer, et il comptait bien prendre Madara sur le fait, un jour; ou alors la folie l'emporterait le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la vallée.

Tobirama le regardait bizarrement lorsqu'il passait, toujours un peu de façon absente, sa main sur ce même bras - Madara ne venait que la nuit, jamais il ne commettait ses délits à la lumière du jour. Tous semblaient plus qu'inquiets, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les cernes sous les yeux du Hokage se creusaient. Il avait beau sourire, leur dire que tout allait pour le mieux; les regards posés sur lui avaient changé depuis qu'il était revenu, seul, de la Vallée de la fin.

La nuit suivante, il était préparé. Tellement préparé à le voir surgir de nulle part, caché dans l'ombre de sa chambre qu'il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit - un échec cuisant.

La nuit suivante, trop épuisé par les heures de travail et les insomnies, il plongea dans un profond sommeil - il se baladait dans un jardin, rempli de fleurs et d'insectes. Tobirama et Mito marchaient devant lui, lui montrant leur dos. Ils marchaient, droit devant sans se retourner, et alors que le regard d'Hashirama était perdu dans les épis de lavande il crut entendre des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna, trop tard; il n'y avait plus personne qui le suivait. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à retourner sur le droit chemin la douleur se fit sentir, encore une fois. Le bruit de sa chair se faisant dévorer le fit sursauter à l'intérieur de son propre lit, et il crut voir - il ne pouvait que deviner dans la pénombre de la nuit noire - les rideaux de sa fenêtre ouverte frémir, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'échapper. Comme si quelqu'un venait de s'introduire jusqu'ici et l'avait mordu dans son sommeil, à ce même endroit, et était reparti sans demander son reste.

Hashirama passa, comme à son habitude, sa main à l'endroit où il avait senti la douleur. Ses doigts essuyèrent une substance chaude, liquide, et quand il les porta à sa bouche il put y gouter son propre sang.

"Il faut que ça s'arrête." Lui dit alors son frère lorsqu'il lui fit part de cette morbide découverte. Bien évidemment il ne gardait jamais aucun stigmate de ces attaques nocturnes, ses cellules se régénérant toujours à une vitesse hallucinante. "Madara est mort. Tu l'as transpercé de part en part, et j'ai enterré son cadavre. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui, maintenant, il n'y a que les regrets qui puissent te ronger - et certainement pas ses dents, en tout cas."

Hashirama se tut, cachant à sa propre famille, son propre sang, ses intentions plus que discutables.

Une fois la nuit venue il ne resta pas allongé dans son lit, restant là à attendre inactif que ses démons viennent le hanter. Non, cette fois-ci il fallait agir. Il savait qu'il était là, il le sentait, tout le temps. Dès qu'il marchait ses yeux étaient posés sur lui. Parfois même il pouvait sentir son souffle dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'il se tenait assit à son bureau - et même, parfois, ses mains sur son corps fatigué par les combats trop nombreux et les années. Hashirama refusait de se voir traiter de fou; il refusait tout autant la possibilité que tout cela soit fini, que Madara ne fasse plus parti de ce monde. Ce n'était juste pas concevable.

Hashirama se voyait comme un arbre, une pauvre arbre tordu qui avait grandit en se modelant contre le tronc de Madara. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour prendre appui ses vieilles branches menaçaient un peu plus chaque jour de se rompre, de tomber au sol, d'écraser sous lui les gens qu'il aimait, ceux pour qui il s'était battu et avait fondé le village. C'était juste impossible d'imaginer la vie sans lui, d'ailleurs cela ne faisait que quelques mois depuis que le combat avait eu lieu et pourtant le temps pour lui était comme suspendu.

Alors, pour lui, cela tombait sous le sens de se trouver là, seul, devant son cercueil. Au fin fond de la forêt, une seule croix de sang marquant la tombe sous laquelle il reposait, Hashirama se creusa un passage vers le tombeau de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits et bien plus encore. Il enleva le couvercle et ne fut pas surprit de trouver l'emplacement vide. Ce fut même un soulagement.

La nuit suivante, il fut assez rapide pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il garda précieusement la mèche de cheveux restée coincé entre ses doigts.


End file.
